Another piece on the board
by Shangu
Summary: An AU where a mysterious man rescues Irina from Caius just before she burns. Happens towards the end of Breaking Dawn. Rated M for precaution might have gore and other situations later on. Not a Harry and Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV-

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius announced abruptly, and turned his glare on  
Irina.

Irina wasn't paying attention to Caius and Aro's conversation; her face was twisted in  
agony, her eyes locked on her sisters, lined up to die. It was clear on her face that she  
knew now her accusation had been totally false.

"Irina," Caius barked, unhappy to have to address her.

She looked up, startled and instantly afraid.

Caius snapped his fingers.

Hesitantly, she moved from the fringes of the Volturi formation to stand in front of  
Caius again.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius began.

Tanya and Kate leaned forward anxiously.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had  
no idea. . . ." She gestured helplessly in our direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange  
and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers at Aro to silence him.

"We all know you made a mistake," he said brusquely. "I meant to speak of your  
motivations."

Irina waited nervously for him to continue, and then repeated, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina flinched at the word spy.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

She turned her miserable eyes to Carlisle's face. "I was," she admitted.

"Because...?" Caius prompted.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she whispered. "And the Cullens wouldn't  
stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected quietly.

"So the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind-against the friend  
of a friend, even," Caius summarized.

I heard Edward make a disgusted sound under his breath. Caius was ticking down his  
list, looking for an accusation that would stick.

Irina's shoulders stiffened. "That's how I saw it."

Caius waited again and then prompted, "If you'd like to make a formal complaint  
against the shape-shifters-and the Cullens for supporting their actions-now would be  
the time." He smiled a tiny cruel smile, waiting for Irina to give him his next excuse.

Maybe Caius didn't understand real families-relationships based on love rather than  
just the love of power. Maybe he overestimated the potency of vengeance.

Irina's jaw jerked up, her shoulders squared.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to  
destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take  
full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be  
here. I'm so sorry," she said to us, and then she turned her face toward the Volturi  
witnesses. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here.

Caius raised his hand as she spoke, and in it was a strange metal object, carved and  
ornate.

This was a signal. The response was so fast that we all stared in stunned disbelief while  
it happened. Before there was time to react, it was over.

Three of the Volturi soldiers leaped forward, and Irina was completely obscured by their  
gray cloaks. In the same instant, a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the  
clearing. Caius slithered into the center of the gray melee, and the shocking squealing  
sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The  
soldiers leaped back from the sudden inferno, immediately retaking their places in the  
guard's perfectly straight line.

Caius stood alone beside the blazing remains of Irina, the metalobject in his hand still  
throwing a thick jet of flame into the pyre.

With a small clicking sound, the fire shooting from Caius's hand disappeared. A gasp  
rippled through the mass of witnesses behind the Volturi.

We were too aghast to make any noise at all. It was one thing to know that death was  
coming with fierce, unstoppable speed; it was another thing to watch it happen.

Caius smiled coldly. "Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

His eyes flashed to our front line, touching swiftly on Tanya's and Kate's frozen forms.

In that second I understood that Caius had never underestimated the ties of a true family.  
This was the ploy. He had not wanted Irina's complaint; he had wanted her defiance. His  
excuse to destroy her, to ignite the violence that filled the air like a thick, combustible  
mist. He had thrown a match.

The strained peace of this summit already teetered more precariously than an elephant  
on a tightrope. Once the fight began, there would be no way to stop it. It would only  
escalate until one side was entirely extinct. Our side. Caius knew this.

So did Edward.

"Stop them!" Edward cried out, jumping to grab Tanya's arm as she lurched forward  
toward the smiling Caius with a maddened cry of pure rage. She couldn't shake Edward  
off before Carlisle had his arms locked around her waist.

"It's too late to help her," he reasoned urgently as she struggled. "Don't give him what  
he wants!"

Kate was harder to contain. Shrieking wordlessly like Tanya, she broke into the first  
stride of the attack that would end with everyone's death. Rosalie was closest to her, but  
before Rose could clinch her in a headlock, Kate shocked her so violently that Rose  
crumpled to the ground. Emmett caught Kate's arm and threw her down, then staggered  
back, his knees giving out. Kate rolled to her feet, and it looked like no one could stop  
her.

Garrett flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground again. He bound his arms  
around hers, locking his hands around his own wrists. I saw his body spasm as she  
shocked him. His eyes rolled back in his head, but his hold did not break.

"Tanya, Kate. Stop. " Said an all too familiar voice

Silence was all that was heard.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds was all that took to throw the snow covered field into complete pandemonium.

"Irina!" Shrieked Kate and Tanya together. Carmen and Eleazer were quickly by her side and pulling her within my shield and I quickly covered it around her. She was pulled deep into the throng of vampires and after Garrett and Edward let them go, she was tackled into a very hug (which sounded three stone bricks colliding each other) by Tanya and Kate.

The Volturi underwent a silent uproar but looked slightly shaken. The wives moved in closer to support the higher trio. Aro looked incredulous. Marcus looked bored as always. But it was Caius expression that said it all. Saying he was furious was an understatement. His eyes were bulging out, his teeth grinding causing the whole field to be filled with soft but sharp sounds of metal shrieking.

"She escapes judgement." Caius began "Aro, she dares…"

"She dares to what… Caius?" said a deep voice said from my left. He had a slight British accent.

Second time today within two minutes I heard complete silence on the field. We all turned to face a tall, thin shrouded figure covered completely in black. He was wearing a long black cloak complete with a hoodie which he used to cover his head, wearing black gloves, a grey woolen scarf, dark jeans and black boots. He was walking towards us but still facing Caius as he continued speaking.

"So eager Caius… to take an innocent life…again. I thought you would learn after the first time you crossed me, not that I have forgiven you for it."

He stopped a few feet in front of me. "Isabella," he whispered looking straight at me.

Edward moved in front of me looking confused slightly. "You are human," Edward said. "I can smell your blood"  
That's when I noticed it too. Being so focused about the new piece that appeared on the chessboard, I didn't hear the distinct flow of blood through his veins.

The man gave out a light chuckle. "Yes" He said. "But I am also something more….aren't I Aro, Marcus….Caius?"

Caius let out a small gasp and he started trembling. And for the first time I saw Caius Volturi trembling in fear. Aro looked apprehensive. Marcus…he still had the bored expression but something was different. He looked pleasantly surprised (slightly).

Sensing danger the Volturi tried to step forward. They took two steps forward before they froze.

Literally, they froze.

I turned to tell Edward about it but found that I couldn't speak. And I couldn't move any part of my body besides my head.

"Not so fast Caius," The man continued. "For two years I have been searching for you. You will FIND the patience to wait for a few moments before I pass my JUDGEMENT on you. Wait while I talk to this enchanting young lady over here."He gestured towards Renesemee.

And he walked towards her. I tried to move in front of her but I was stuck and it seemed so were the others. In fact the only people moving were the strange man and Renesemee who was looking curiously at the man. I heard Jacob growling down the back of his throat. The man stopped and turned towards him.

"Peace, noble creature" He said. "I merely wish to talk to her for a few minutes. She will not be harmed sir, I assure you." The growling didn't stop but its intensity reduced. He beckoned Renesmee towards him and she walked towards him standing in front of Edward. He knelt before her beside my husband and removed his hoodie and scarf.

Jet black hair was the thing that I saw first which was unkempt and very long but it suited the face of the young man who had it. He had a strong jawline and a war-ridden face. But his eyes which were like small emerald orbs was his most captivating feature. It showed many emotions varying from sad to happiness, anger to relief. He looked no older than nineteen. I heard a soft gasp from one of the wolves behind me but the man payed no attention.

"Hello" he said with a small smile." What is your name, child?"  
"Renesemee Cullen" my daughter replied back without hesitation "And what is yours?"  
He looked pleasantly surprised. "How very rude of me." He replied "My name is Harry Potter."

At this revelation Caius, Aro and all of Volturi except for Marcus suck in a breath, but again he didn't pay attention to it.

"So Renesemee…quite a mouthful" He chuckled. "But it's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful young lady."  
Renesemee smiled at this and held up her hand to press it against her cheek.  
"Oh" Harry said slightly surprised but gave in to her vision. After a few minutes his eyes came back into focus this time focusing on me. He then smiled. "Your mother loves you very much" He said.  
Renesemee smiled again.

"You have your grandfather's eyes but your dark reddish hair you get from your grandmother. And so does your curiosity" He said with a smile.

I started growling. This man had been near Renee and Charlie. Dread started filling me up so quickly that-  
"Don't lose your concentration, Isabella" He said sharply. "You do not want your family subjected to any mental attacks from them" He gestured the Volturi with his head. "And do not fear for your parents, I have done nothing to them, you can call them up and check up on them if you would like after we are done here."

It didn't appease me much but something about him made me want to trust him so I nodded and continued concentrating on the shield. He then turned back to Nessie.

"Now Renesemee; do not worry. You family will be quite safe here with me. Now tell me, which of the shape-shifters here is Jacob" he asked?  
She pointed out Jacob who was out of my line of vision. He lifted his hand and suddenly I heard a yelp, a whine and a smothered shout and saw Jacob in his human form levitating through the air. We all saw in amazement as he was set down by this man.

"I am now going to release you of your body's restrictions. I won't let you speak though." He said to Jacob. He then turned to Renesemee. "I know that you just met me lovely Renesemee. But do me a favor. Go with Jacob. Stay at his place for a while. There are going to be some things going to happen here which is not for your lovely eyes to bear witness to."  
Renesemee looked like she wanted to protest but Harry gave her a look that said "NO ARGUMENTS"

He then nodded at Jacob, lifted Nessie up gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Do not fret, child. I gave you my word for your family's safety. Now go with him."

She pouted a bit but still went to Jacob when Harry gave her to him. "Once you're out of hearing range from this place, you will get your voice back" Harry said to Jacob.

Jacob looked at Harry with such a fierce expression that I was surprised that he didn't flinch. He then gestured us as if to say "What about them?"

"Like I said to Renesemee here, you do not have to worry. Nobody is going to be harmed on the field… at least the people on your side anyways" He said with a small smirk.

Jacob looked from Renesemee to Harry frowning slightly. He then nodded at Harry which he returned and left with Renesemee.

After the sound made by Jacob's feet disappeared. He then turned to the Volturi.

"Now" He began his arms spreading wide open and grinning widely. "Where were we Caius?"  
He began walking towards them. As soon as he reached just outside my shield he faltered for a bit but then he grinned.

"Lovely Jane and your twin Alec" He said turning towards them. Jane and Alec looked incredulous. It looked like her powers were not working against him. He was also some kind of shield I figured.

Suddenly Jane fell to the floor screaming clutching her head and started shivering all over.  
"How does it feel Jane to feel the pain you forced on others?" Harry whispered. "And that is barely a-tenth of your power and look at you crying like the bitch you are. Lack of pain has caused your mind and body to have a very low tolerance to pain Jane."  
"Now listen hear Jane, if I find you are using your powers on any more innocents, I'll find you and I'll kill you…slowly."  
Jane then stopped screaming but was still lying on the ground shivering.  
"Alec, the same goes for you too" He said turning to Alec who was looking at his sister wide-eyed.

He then faced Caius. "I am going to give you five seconds. You can do whatever you want besides harm the people behind me. You can plead guilty to your offence against me or not guilty. You could run." He withdrew a knife from his pocket and held it to his left hand. As he did it I noticed faint scars on the back of his right hand which looked like words. "You can drink my blood. But know this Caius Volturi-YOU WILL DIE TODAY."

"Your time begins…now"

"Lord Potter please I beg of you…"Caius began

"One."

"Please my lord I didn't know she was your lover…"

"Two."

Caius disappeared.

"Three" Harry snorted "They always run in the end"

"Four"

"Five"

Harry disappeared with a pop only to appear back instantly at the same place with Caius.

"Please" screamed Caius. "I'll give you anything. Money- "  
"I don't want your money you can keep it. Besides I got way too much money already"  
"If you don't release me, I'll- "  
"You'll what Caius? Resorting to empty threats are we now? As you can see you are completely on your own here. Nobody besides your mate Athenodora, who I shall also kill, will stand up for you even if I release them.  
"Please" implored Caius. "I beg of you-"  
"Beg?" Harry started as he levitated another Volturi member and made her stand next to Caius.  
"Do you remember how you caused Ginny Weasley to beg for her life? She pleaded with you at least to end the pain but you played around with her. Molested her. She screamed and begged the two of you to stop but you didn't listen. Me being me will not do the same thing to Athenodora here" He gestured at the Volturi guard next to Caius "But you WILL watch her DIE before your eyes after I tortured you both in front of each other. You both shall no pain like none you have ever felt and like how you broke my Ginny I will break you" he said softly.

Caius and his mate dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and started screaming and shivering-even harder than Jane had. Harry had a feral smile on his face which gave me no doubt that he was using a lot more power into the pain than he did to Jane. As I saw this I was glad about one thing, I was happy that Harry sent Nessie away with Jacob. I didn't want her to see this.

He then suddenly turned and barked. "Kreacher."

A small creature which had a thin frame covered by a black wooly sweater and tea cosy with a crest on them both appeared out of thin air. The creature wasn't human. It was kneeling on its knees in front of the boy and asked "Yes master?"

"Take these two the special chambers I made for them. Put them in separate containers. Put the temperature at seventy five degrees Celsius. I'll come back and join you later"

The creature 'Kreacher' nodded and said "Yes master", went to the two still screaming and shivering vampires, took hold of them and disappeared.

"Now." Harry said putting back his small smile on his face, "Back to business."

He snapped his fingers and we were all freed.

* * *

**First fanfiction ever published. Be straight with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

***-* Means thoughts.  
**

* * *

Edward's POV-

"My name is Harry Potter"

*Shit!*  
*Fuck me of all-*  
*We're screwed-*  
*Shit Heidi is-*  
I then witnessed a scene from different angles from all the Volturi members-

* * *

3 months ago-

Blood and around thirteen tourist was piled up all over the floor of the Victorian styled marble in the Volturi's main chamber. Caius's throne was the only one empty. Jane and Alec were also missing along with DImitri. Heidi was sucking a child, barely 8 years old, dry.

"After you're done, bring Gianna and clear this mess up" Aro said turning and flitted to his throne.

A faint pop was heard and in the middle of the throne appeared Harry. There was no change to his attire besides the fact that his hoodie was already down.

A second later he was surrounded by the guard but then they froze.

"Tsk tsk… Is this the way you welcome guests Aro?" Harry said.  
Aro looked slightly afraid but he when answered, his voice was quite steady ," I am sorry Harry, my guard don't take kindly to unknown guests."  
"It's fine. I can let it slide… this time." Harry smirked. He waved his hands and the guards resumed their posts. The guard this time didn't move but looked on warily at the new arrival." It's been a while Aro, Marcus" He inclined his head at the both of them with a slight smile. "Where is Caius?"

Aro looked slightly nervous. "He is not here. He has went to meet up with a coven which has been causing trouble, not being discreet with the disappearances of the people there and the destruction of properties and-"  
"You mean to wipe out the coven" Harry said, his eyes flashing.  
"I am sorry, lord Potter but it has to be done. They have been careless and there are only so many instances that we can let pass-"  
"So many instances?" Harry said softly. The room slightly dimmed. Aro looked apprehensive. "How many instances?"  
"It's been going on for three months my lord and… and there has been over forty ins-"  
"Three months" hissed Potter "Over forty fucking instances."

"I have heard things Aro. About the Volturi. When some major covens cause even one minor problems, you go and interfere. You rarely give any third chances assuming that you even gave some second. What is your game Aro? What do you want from them?"

Aro was about to answer when a soft slurping sound was heard. All eyes immediately fell on Heidi who was still drinking from the dead child. Harry's eyes portrayed many emotions mainly barely uncontained rage but his face molded into a smile.  
"Heidi. You wanted to say something? You wouldn't have interrupted us otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed. "How did you know my name? And why should I answer you. You are just a puny huma-"  
"Human I maybe, but in no means puny, lovely Heidi." He said with a small smirk. "And you WILL answer me because I am your lord."  
"Hah lord." Snorted Heidi. She gave an exaggerated bow in Harry direction which caused Aro to sigh.

"Forgive her" said Aro. "Heidi you would do well to mind your tongue."  
Heidi narrowed her eyes at Harry but said, "Yes master." And bowed to Aro.

"Now" Said Harry. "The next time I come here, I don't want to see all of this. Killing has never been something I agree on but since you need blood I will give some leeway. You are to drink blood in a separate chamber than this. And you cannot drink blood of children."

"If any of you break this rule, remember I will know. And when that vampire who did this, well-" Harry smile turned feral, "you can imagine what I will do."

Heidi snorted. Harry turned and faced her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Heidi screams was all that was heard. Her limbs were in different corners of the room and she was naked with venom oozing out of her mouth, vagina, ears, eyes and the holes left behind by the limbs.

"An example." Harry said quietly gesturing at the screaming mutilated corpse. "Heidi, next time when you feed, do not do it in front of me; especially if you're feeding on an infant. In fact, don't even think about it in my presence. Because if you do, what you are feeling will be just tester compared to the others." He waved his hands and Heidi's screams were muted.

He turned to Aro, "Tell Caius I am looking for him. There's no place in this planet he can hide from. I will find him and make him pay for his crimes he committed against me. The only reason I am not doing anything to you now Aro is because you weren't there that day."

With that said he vanished.

As soon as he left, the guard began moving in on to the now un-muted Heidi.

"HALT"  
The vampires within the room had identical masks of shock marring their faces, but Marcus was looking at Heidi.

"She will stay like that till tomorrow morning" Drawled Marcus. "She is not in any immediate danger. Let her suffer for her insolence. Take her to her chamber and leave her there."  
And Marcus then flitted out of the room.

* * *

Present

Aro was careful not to think much about him. And I was impressed. He didn't think of anything related to the dark haired boy standing in front of me.

* * *

(5 seconds before Harry snapped his fingers)

The two common feelings that echoed throughout were relief….. And agony.

Relief… that was what our side felt. Even the packs who were confident in their abilities felt relieved that they didn't have to face someone like Caius Volturi. Even though we were all mobilized by the wizard (Although frustrations of all kinds ranging from fear to very colourful swearing could be heard) and even if his mind was closed to me… one of the key members of board was removed …permanently it seemed.

The Volturi was mourning over the loss of their leader. They knew he was as good as dead. Some Marcus sympathizers were already plotting how to kill Potter as soon as he released them. The plan was simple yet perfect. As soon as he releases them they will detach his head. He wouldn't be fast enough to use his power.

And then he snapped his fingers and I looked on incredulously as we all were released.

What. An. Idiot.

* * *

Bella's POV-

Edward and I (and a few others as well) cried out a warning but we were too late. He let the Volturi gain mobility first. It was only a fraction of a second but it was enough. He was surrounded by five vampires. When he heard our shout he turned to us and gave us a smile that nearly split his face. A wolf behind us roared.

Blazing fire was what I saw next. But not normal fire, no, this fire radiated heat a good fifty feet to us, and there were many different monsters coming out of the fire. There were darker-than-night black chimeras, fiery red huge serpents and glowing yellow dragons roaring, barely a meter radius around Harry.

That's when I noticed that there was no screaming. It seemed like the 6 vampires which were around Harry didn't burn up like normal fire, instead they disintegrated.

"I thought you might have told about me to the others in your coven, Aro." Harry began, waving his hand causing the flames to cease, leaving a scorch burn in the shape of a circle around him. "It seems that Volturi isn't as united as it's portrayed, huh."  
I could hear Stefan and Vladimir snickering with glee.

As Harry started walking towards the Volturi, I could hear distinct growling behind me. There was a commotion stirring among the wolves behind us. I turned back and shushed at them but Leah just growled even louder.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She imprinted" began Edward. "on Harry"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. And don't expect me to update as quick as this one. I got bored so just started and finished another chapter. But I'll try and update as soon as possible. Even if it's a small chapter.**

**And i know that vampires don't show much expressions, especially Aro, but vampires especially Edward (who can read minds and understand body language much more easily) have a keen eye for detail due to their enhanced vision and can hence see the emotions, even if it seems to be not present on the most vampires.**

**Not beta-ed btw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The words in between ** ***-* Are Leah's thoughts.**  
****-**** **Are Jacob's thoughts.  
***-*** Are Embry's thoughts.  
****-**** Are Seth's thoughts.  
*****-***** Are Quil's thoughts.  
#-# Are all of them.  
I know, kinda confusing but I got lazy.**

**Umm quick warning, slight Bella bashing, because of - well read and you will understand.**

**And thanks for all the reviews, follows and likes. I appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Leah's POV-

"She dares to what… Caius?" said a deep voice said from my left. That was the biggest "fake and gay" accent I have ever heard.  
And there he goes walking in fucking slow motion (more like prancing in gay motion) in his black attire coming off all villain-like (I mean REALLY black, we have our stereotypical gay villain here)  
Jacob and Embry snorts.

"Isabella", He says. I snort this time.

*What's with guys falling for this chick? Seriously? I mean can't you see that she's just a whiny bitch*  
**Enough Leah…And I thought you had no problem with her** He sounded confused. Poor kid.  
*I still agree about the pregnancy thing. Other than that, she's more emotional than any pregnant woman on a good day.  
Quil and Embry snorts this time. I can feel Seth and Jacob getting exasperated but slightly amused. Smirk.

"You are human" said the bloodsucker…oops..I mean...'Edward'  
*That's interesting*  
**Nope. It's stupid. Now we have to save his sorry ass as well. ** He was right.  
Jacob started talking with… Sam to get the civilian out of there. It was pretty quiet in our heads. Guess they heard the slight change of tone.  
***Slight? *** (he snorted)

I got pissed. I was about to make hind leg and kick ass when I noticed I couldn't move.  
*What the fuck?*  
****Damnit. ****  
***I am stuck. ***  
*Thanks for pointing it out, Captain freaking obvious. I swear to Go-*  
**Enough! All of you. Shut up and listen to what's happening**He said in his Alpha voice.

"-while I talk to this enchanting young lady over here."He gestured towards Renesemee. Jacob froze. Well since he was technically already frozen, this is figurative-** SHUT UP LEAH! **  
*Sorry Jacob*

And he walked towards her. In slow motion. Weird creepy paedophile. Jacob growled.

The man stopped and turned towards him. "Peace, noble creature" He said. "I merely wish to talk to her for a few minutes. She will not be harmed sir, I assure you." The growling didn't stop but its intensity reduced.  
***Wait a minute. He knows what we are?!***  
*Seems like it.*  
He beckoned Renesmee towards him and she walked towards him standing in front of Edward. He knelt before her and removed his hoodie and scarf.

Green eyes. Those were his first features I saw. And those were the eyes I wanted to keep seeing for the rest of my life. In that instant, everything changed. Everything holding me from running away after the Sam incident or rather, holding me to this planet felt like they were all being cut. My love for my mother and brother, my respect and irritation for Jacob, and even breathing itself all felt-NO-became secondary.  
Nothing mattered except the only human standing on this field. On this very field where there are vampires. Where many of them, drink blood like the one flowing through his veins. I gasped at the sudden danger of the situation of how many ways he could break despite the fact he has these… powers.  
**Holy**  
***Fucking***  
****Shit****

**Sam** Jacob began, opening communications to other pack, **Leah imprinted on that guy**

Oh Sam. Finally. No more pain. Freedom. Just me and my imprint.

I ignored Jacob and Sam and focused on my imprint. He had jet-black hair which was really messy but in a sexy way. I wanted to run my hand through it. He had small scars on his face but the most prominent one was the lightning shaped scar which was nearly well-hidden, even from my eyes, by his hair. But all that dimmed when they were compared to his eyes. He had a face of a teenager but his eyes were of a warrior.

And I couldn't believe it. Of all the men I could have imprinted on, be it fat guys, or dumb idiots, I bagged one sexy man. And I couldn't help it. I could hear "I believe I can fly" followed by wedding bells in my head. Hehe.

***Wait! Did she just giggle?***  
****I believe she just did****  
***But-but-***  
****I know****  
***But man like seriously-***  
****I know man****  
***Damn! Leah's all girly now***

Did he just- oh no he didn't. I pictured me beating up Embry in high definition for our whole pack to see. When I went for the crotch, I think everyone winced, me included. Embry whimpered when he saw the double-whammy.

***Nope-nope she a'int mushy*** Embry said hurriedly. That's right. You don't mess with Leah Clearwater.

"My name is Harry Potter."  
Harry Potter. I love it. I guess I did get a little girly when I imagined the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Leah Potter. I can hear wedding bells again. I giggled once more. One of the younger wolves whimpered in fear.

"So Renesemee…quite a mouthful" He chuckled. "But it's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful young lady."  
Aww he's so sweet.

***Didn't she call him a weird creepy paedophile.***  
****Dude-don't****  
***And remember, she kept calling him gay over and over-***  
****Don't say I didn't warn you****  
I pictured kneeing Embry's groin this time around. Hard.  
***Oww…I almost felt that. ***  
* You want to really feel that then?*  
***Nope-nope, I am shutting up now. ***  
*Good.*

"You have your grandfather's eyes but your dark reddish hair you get from your grandmother. And so does your curiosity" He said with a smile.

That's a nice thing to say.  
Wait is that bitch bloodsucker growling at my Harry? I am gonna whoop that cold granite ass of hers and-

"Don't lose your concentration, Isabella" My Harry said sharply. "You do not want your family subjected to any mental attacks from them" He gestured the Volturi with his head. "And do not fear for your parents, I have done nothing to them, you can call them up and check up on them if you would like after we are done here."

Oh I guess now I know why she was angry. But Harry wouldn't do that. He's cool. And sweet. And sexy.  
Seth gagged. Now it was his turn to wince. Being my brother doesn't give him an easy way out. Hehe.

"Now tell me, which of the shape-shifters here is Jacob?" My Harry said.  
Wait Jacob?  
Why him?  
My name is Leah not Jacob.

**Whoaaa**I heard Jacob shout with surprise in my mind and then I heard another "Whoaaa", this time out loud. I looked up to see Jacob being lifted by my imprint and being forced to transform back to his human form (wait what? –Aah fuck it, I don't care, my imprint doesn't know my name), as I continued to sulk.

I watched as Harry instructed or more like made (ok, maybe I held a little resentment) Jacob to take Renesemee away from the field. Hmph. He cared more about the kid more than me. I don't care. Whatever. Well maybe a little. *Sigh*

More sulking.

Then I saw Jacob leave with Renesemee. He gave us all a look and locked eyes with me before he left. He understood. And he left me in charge of this lot.

And then he turned.

WOW!

Now that has to be the most gorgeous ass I have ever seen. I could stare it all day. *Sigh*  
****Leah snap out of it****  
*Sorry, sorry*  
****Leah, Jacob left you in charge. And I know he's your imprint and I am happy for you, but we don't need to see all that and you need to focus. Whoever your imprint is, he's still dangerous and we'll have to take him out if he does anything stupid. ****  
*Take him out?!-* I began angrily  
****Take him away from here. It's not safe here. Or at least knock him out Leah. Nothing more serious than that. Trust us on that. ****  
I mentally nodded. Who knew Seth could be serious.  
****I know right. ****

Suddenly I heard tortured screams. I turned to see that Jane bitch on the floor screaming.  
Wait, what?!  
I thought she was the one who inflicts pain-  
****It's your imprint's doing. ****  
I turned to look at Harry whisper, " How does it feel Jane to feel the pain you forced on others? And that is barely a-tenth of your power and look at you crying like the bitch you are. Lack of pain has caused your mind and body to have a very low tolerance to pain Jane."  
"Now listen hear Jane, if I find you are using your powers on any more innocents, I'll find you and I'll kill you…slowly."  
Jane then stopped screaming but was still lying on the ground shivering.  
"Alec, the same goes for you too" He said turning to face another vampire who looked a guy Jane who was looking at Jane wide-eyed.

My imprint tortures vampires.  
Shit. That was hot. And a huge turn-on.  
If it was just me and him here, I probably would have jumped him.  
I could hear my pack cringing at my thoughts but I didn't care. My imprint was awesome.

Harry then faced Creepy No.2 . "I am going to give you five seconds. You can do whatever you want besides harm the people behind me. You can plead guilty to your offence against me or not guilty. You could run." He withdrew a knife from his pocket and held it to his left hand. As he did it I noticed faint scars on the back of his right hand which looked like words. "You can drink my blood. But know this Caius Volturi-YOU WILL DIE TODAY."  
I think I got a little wet down there.  
#LEAH! #  
*What? I can't control when I get horny * Seth cringed.  
***Seriously Leah, tone it down. ***  
*OK, ok, no more dirty thoughts. *

"Your time begins…now"

"Lord Potter please I beg of you…"Caius began

"One."

"Please my lord I didn't know she was your lover…"

I froze.

"Two."

This chick who Harry was talking about was most probably either his girlfriend or fiancé, and he came to kill Caius for revenge. My heart broke. Even though I don't know why it did.

Caius disappeared.

"Three" Harry snorted "They always run in the end"

"Four"

"Five"

Harry disappeared with a pop only to appear back instantly at the same place with Caius.

"Please" screamed Caius. "I'll give you anything. Money- "  
"I don't want your money you can keep it. Besides I got way too much money already" Rich imprint. Figures. Smart, sexy, powerful, dead girlfriend=romantic, wealthy and sexy. Did I mention he was sexy? And had a cute butt. More and more reasons proving he's way out of my league. Damnit.

"If you don't release me, I'll- "  
"You'll what Caius? Resorting to empty threats are we now? As you can see you are completely on your own here. Nobody besides your mate Athenodora, who I shall also kill, will stand up for you even if I release them.  
"Please" implored Caius. "I beg of you-"  
"Beg?" Harry started as he levitated another Volturi member and made her stand next to Caius.  
"Do you remember how you caused Ginny Weasley to beg for her life? She pleaded with you at least to end the pain but you played around with her. Molested her. She screamed and begged the two of you to stop but you didn't listen. Me being me will not do the same thing to Athenodora here" He gestured at the Volturi guard next to Caius (I felt a little relieved, my Harry wasn't going to rape) "But you WILL watch her DIE before your eyes after I tortured you both in front of each other. You both shall no pain like none you have ever felt and like how you broke my Ginny I will break you" he said softly.

Ginny Weasley. So that was her name.

Caius and his mate dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and started screaming and shivering-even harder than Jane had. Harry had a feral smile on his face which gave me no doubt that he was using a lot more power into the pain than he did to Jane. I felt a little afraid for the first time. Not exactly afraid of Harry but more afraid, for him. This revenge felt like it was the only thing motivating him to keep going or whatever and I knew he was going to do more than just going to torture him. And I didn't want to be here when he did it.

As if he had access to my thoughts he suddenly turned and called out. "Kreacher."

A small, thin, weird looking creature wearing a black wooly sweater and tea cosy with a crest on them both appeared out of thin air. It was obviously not human or anything I or anybody (mostly) else here have seen before. It was kneeling on its knees in front of my imprint and asked "Yes master?"

"Take these two the special chambers I made for them. Put them in separate containers. Put the temperature at seventy five degrees Celsius. I'll come back and join you later" And those instructions left little for imagination for the rest of us on what he was going to do with them.

The creature 'Kreacher' nodded and said "Yes master", went to the two still screaming and shivering vampires, took hold of them and disappeared.

"Now." Harry said putting back his small smile on his face, as if the last few minutes didn't happen, "Back to business."

He snapped his fingers and we were all freed.

What the fuck. What. An. Idiot.

I tried to growl out a warning even if he didn't understand. Edward cried out a warning as well (probably he knew what was going after reading their minds) but it was too late. He freed the Volturi first. Next thing I see he's surrounded by five vampires. When he heard our shout he turned to us and gave us a smile that nearly split his face. I got angry. He knew this was going to happen and allowed the vampires to come this close to him. I let out an angry and frustrated roar.

Fire. Really bright huge flames. But not just normal fire, no, this fire gave off heat a good fifty feet which even reached us, and they were filled with mythical monsters. There were huge chimeras, large snakes and glowing dragons around my Harry and he just stood smiling at us.

Wait. The vampires. Whoa. Shit, it looked like the 6 vampire around Harry disintegrated. There wasn't even a scream heard. It was over in a flash.

"I thought you might have told about me to the others in your coven, Aro." Harry began, waving his hand causing the flames to cease, leaving a scorch burn in the shape of a circle around him. "It seems that Volturi isn't as united as it's portrayed, huh."  
I could hear fucking Dracula numbers one and two (Damn Jacob) snickering.

Harry continued walking towards the Volturi and I couldn't help it. I started growling. What's his fucking problem? Just because he anticipated the first attack doesn't make him untouchable.

*****Leah stop, it's fine. Look at him he can handle himself.*****  
*Quil, I am going to go to him, you're in charge, if I am not with you guys or if Jacob comes back.*  
****Leah**** I could hear Seth growling. ****Don't be stupid. We got your back. We'll all help.****  
*No, it's too dangerous* I growled *Let me assess-*

Bella turned and shushed at me.  
*Did that bitch just shush me? Oh I am gonna go there and going to whoop her ass*  
****Wait Leah, she doesn't know don't blame her.****

"What's going on?" I heard her ask her mate.

"She imprinted" he said turning slightly to me. "On Harry"

* * *

**Lol I can imagine most of your faces now. Sorry for mounting the suspense, but i needed you guys to see from Leah's POV as well. I promise that I'll continue on and not put you guys in suspense any longer.**

And to all the earlier part in the story, I have nothing against gay people. I am just typing all of this down as part of the story and in no way did I do it to offend any of you guys out there.

By the way, my work is not beta'ed so please forgive my errors.


End file.
